Chronic pain is long-lasting pain that is difficult to treat. One common treatment for chronic pain is the use of spinal cord stimulation (SCS) to deliver a mild electrical stimulation to nerves along the spinal column. Ideally, the electrical stimulation of SCS will modify nerve activity and, thereby, stop chronic pain. However, SCS relies on an indirect inactivation of pain, leading to its relative ineffectiveness. In fact, SCS is only about 50% effective in treating chronic pain, leaving many patients suffering from chronic pain untreated.